Un Secret Bien Gardé
by anny.heart
Summary: Un dossier de meurtre mène a une coopération entre Sue et Myles. Comment agiront-ils ensemble?


_N/A_ Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont la propriété des producteurs de la série télé.

_Un Secret Bien Gardé_

Les membres de l'équipe étaient assis dans le bureau. Tout le monde était nerveux ; une semaine auparavant, un Sénateur avait été assassiné, mais ils n'avaient aucune piste pour l'instant. Ou du moins, chaque fois qu'ils croyaient être sur une piste, ça se révélait être une perte de temps, un cul-de-sac…

«Alors, on récapitule une autre fois, » dit Jack. « Le Sénateur Tom Donovan a été tué sur le chemin du retour entre le parc où il promène son chien tous les jours et chez-lui.

Bobby prit ensuite la parole. « Un coup de revolver dans la tête. Travail propre, probablement professionnel… Il n'a pas eu de chance… Et le Drongo n'a pas laissé d'indice sur la scène du crime, sauf la note qu'on a trouvée. »

« C'est quoi le problème avec note, de toute façon? » demande Myles outré. « Ça ne fait aucun sens! »

« Écoutez tout le monde! On est peut-être sur quelque chose! » dit D en raccrochant le téléphone. « J'ai parlé à un de mes informateurs qui a entendu des ouï-dire à propos du Sénateur Donovan. Il va venir nous rencontrer ici dans 15 minutes. »

D et Bobby devaient rencontrer l'homme en question, pendant que le reste de l'équipe continuaient de travailler sur le dossier.

« Alors Sam, au téléphone tu m'as dit que tu avais quelque chose pour moi? »

« Ouais, mais avant, je veux mettre les choses au clair avec vous les gars… J'ai absolument rien à voir avec ce bordel! »

« Ok l'ami, continue, » dit Bobby, pas trop certain s' il devrait le croire ou non pour l'instant.

« Bien… J'étais à ce bar l'autre nuit et je l'ai entendu parler son amoureux et ' du grand boss '… »

« Le Sénateur? » demande D.

« Non. Myke Price, le trafiquant de drogue. Le gars travaille pour lui. Il avait un travail à faire et elle a dit qu'il s'en était occupé. Il devait se débarrasser de quelqu'un de haut placé… Quand j'ai vu les journaux ce matin, ils disaient que vous n'aviez pas d'indices et j'ai fait la connexion. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle parlait du Sénateur? Est-ce qu'elle a mentionné son nom? » furent les questions de Bobby.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'pas vraiment'? Ça te dérangerais de partager tes infos ou non? » demande Bobby, commençant à perdre le contrôle.

« Hey! J'étais pas obligé de venir ici si je ne voulais pas, alors ne me gueule pas dessus! »

D plaça sa main sur l'épaule de son co-équipier pour lui rappeler de se calmer. L'Australien alla s'appuyer contre le mur et D continua l'entrevue, mais il ne quitta pas le Drongo des yeux.

« Désolé pour ça, Sam, mais on a besoin de tout ce qu'on peut trouver pour régler cette affaire le plus vite possible. »

« Ouais, j'imagine… » il réplique fixant l'autre agent. « Donc, comme je le disais, je savais qu'elle parlais de Donovan parce qu'elle a mentionné quelque chose à propos de 'fermer le dossier du Laboratoire Casey' et ce document était… »

« Dans les mains du bureau de Donovan! » conclue D dans un murmure.

_De retour dans le bureau_

« Tara, voit où tu peux trouver une certaine Sarah McGee. Elle a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur notre dossier. Oh! Et j'ai aussi besoin de l'adresse de son petit copain : John Park. C'est peut-être notre tueur. »

« Je suis dessus, D. »

La génie de l'informatique était à son pupitre, ses doigts volant littéralement sur les touches du clavier. Personne ne savait exactement comment elle faisait, mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait l'information demandée.

« Sue et Myles pouvez-vous aller lui rendre visite? Bobby, Jack et moi on s'occupe du copain. Il faut être prudents ; il a l'air dangereux et sans problème de conscience. »

« Oui, pas de problème, D, » répond Sue, prit le papier que Tara lui tendait et attacha la laisse de Lévi.

Myles grommela un peu, mais suivi derrière. Il était content de travailler avec Sue, mais ne voulait pas que les autres s'en aperçoivent. Il l'avait finalement acceptée comme membre à part entière de l'équipe et admettait, du moins à lui-même, qu'elle était douée. Très douée dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

_Dans la voiture_

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? » Myles demande à Sue.

« Il est presque 6 heures du soir. Pourquoi ne pas essayer au bar? Peut-être qu'elle y sera. Cependant, il faudra y aller avec prudence. Personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes du FBI. S'ils le découvrent, ça peut mettre Sarah en plus grand danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Même chose pour nous. »

« Ha! Moi qui se faisais un plaisir de lui montrer mon badge du FBI! Je suis déçu! » il ajoute avec sarcasme.

« Sérieusement Myles! On doit penser à un plan. »

« Ok Thomas, qu'est-ce que tu suggères? »

« Hum… » Après un bref moment de silence, Sue eu une idée et la partagea avec lui en route vers le bar.

_Bureau_

Les trois agents étaient de retour de chez John Park, la frustration se lisait sur leurs visages.

« Il n'était évidemment pas à la maison… » déclare Lucy les voyant entrer l'un après l'autre.

« Espérons que Sue et Myles auront plus de succès, » répond Tara en entendant du bruit en provenance de la porte.

« Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée! » cria Myles, jetant un regard sévère à Sue.

« Au moins, j'ai essayé quelque chose! Toi, tu es resté là sans rien faire! » jette Sue plus fâchée que personne ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Voyant tous les regards sur elle, elle signa, « **MOI SORTIR FAUT.»**

**« RAISON TOI, MOI ABANDONNER TOI, TOUJOURS! » **Myles signe en retour et quitte la pièce en trombe avant qu'elle puisse réagir.

Tout le monde fut stupéfait, particulièrement Sue. _Depuis quand a-t-il appris le langage des signes? Pourquoi…? _Pense Sue en quittant derrière lui dans la direction opposée.

Myles et Sue avaient déjà eu des différents dans le passé. Tout le monde les voyait à l'occasion, mais c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait l'ASL devant eux. Personne n'osa parler pour un instant, tous perdus dans leurs propres pensées.

Myles prenait de grandes respirations en marchant dans la rue. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait utilisé l'ASL pour lui répondre. _Comment peut-elle encore faire ça? Elle est tellement… tellement bornée! Elle ne peut pas admettre juste UNE petite fois qu'elle peut avoir tord?!_

Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qui l'avait effrayé le plus lorsqu'ils étaient dans le bar : le gaillard qui leur a dit de garder leurs nez dans leurs affaires… ou le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber… S'il n'avait pas inventé l'excuse pour partir, qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver…!

Jack avait vu Myles signer quelque chose à Sue. D'après l'expression de tout le monde, il savait qu'il avait bien vu. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre eux? Elle avait l'air enragée après lui…! Ça ne lui ressemble pas! _Il se souvint que pratiquement chaque fois qu'elle devait réfléchir ou voulait être seule, elle allait à la fontaine dans le parc. Peut-être qu'elle y serait…

Lévi était assis à côté d'elle, la tête sur ses genoux. Elle flattait son compagnon à poils lorsqu'il leva la tête. Un jeune homme aux cheveux foncés s'approchait d'elle.

« Hey! Sue, **ÇA VA**? » il demande et signe en même temps. N'obtenant pas de réponse de sa part, il répète sa question. La réponse qu'il reçue n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me déteste? »

« Quoi? » demande Jack un peu confus. _Hum… bien sûr, Myles!_ il pense. « Il ne te déteste pas, Sue. Personne peut te détester! Pense seulement à combien il a changé depuis que tu es avec l'équipe… et c'est grâce à toi. À moins que tu me dises que tu préfères l'ancien Myles plein de sarcasmes…!

Elle ne rie pas… des larmes menaçaient de tomber de ses beaux yeux et il ne pouvait le supporter. Prenant son menton pour qu'elle le regarde, il dit, « Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure, mais je suis ici pour t'écouter si tu en as besoin… »

Sanglotant, elle enfouie sa figure dans son épaule et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses sanglots se calmèrent. « **MERCI** » elle signe, quand elle sentit son Black Berry vibré. Regardant de qui était le message, elle lut attentivement : il était de Sarah…! Avant de quitter le bar, elle avait laissé son numéro au barman pour Sarah. _Ils ont vraiment cru mon histoire…?_

« Jack, on doit retrouver Myles! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sue? Qui t'a envoyé le message? » il s'informe, suspicieux et nerveux.

« Tu te souviens de Sarah? On est allé la voir chez elle, mais elle n'y était pas, donc on est allé vérifier au bar. »

« Non… c'est pas vrai! » À ce point, il ne savait pas s'il devait être furieux ou inquiet à propos de ça.

« Relaxes, on a inventé une histoire et apparemment, ça a marché! »

À ce moment précis, une connection s'alluma dans sa tête. « Jack… je l'ai! La note qu'on a trouvée…! Je sais comment la faire avouer ! Il faut retourner au bureau immédiatement! »

Ils retournèrent au bureau et virent que Myles était assis à son pupitre, évitant le regard de Sue lorsqu'il la vit passer la porte.

"Myles, je dois te parler."

"Quoi, plus de signes?" achale Bobby.

"Hey, laisse-les tranquilles!" réplique Lucy le fixant sévèrement.

Myles esaya d'avoir l'air aussi calme que possible, mais avec ces STUPIDES co-équipiers, c'était difficile... "Désolé Thomas, je suis occupé maintenant."

S'approchant de son bureau, elle déclare, "Elle m'a contactée."

"Qui t'a contactée?" demande D en entendant l'échange.

"Sarah McGee." Regardant Myles droit dans les yeux, elle continua. "Écoute, je sais qu'on a eu un différent à propos de ce dossier, mais on DOIT y aller. Cette affaire n'est pas encore réglée et c'est peut-être la piste qu'on attendait! S'il te plait... J'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi cette fois." C'était difficile pour elle de l'admettre, mais il faisait partie de la couverture au bar, elle devait donc le convaincre de l'accompagner.

_Mon Dieu! pourquoi elle me fait ça? Elle est COMPLÈTEMENT consciente que PERSONNE peut lui dire non quand elle supplie de la sorte! _soupire Myles. "Très bien, on y va... avec des renforts. Je n'ai pas confiance en ces... 'alcoodrogliques' ." il dit, faute d'un meilleur mot.

"Hummm... et moi qui pensais que seul Bobby pouvait trouver des mots impossibles à utiliser! Il doit déteindre sur toi, Myles!"

"Très drôle, Tara!" réplique Myles, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Au moins ses partenaires pouvaient l'aider à retrouver son humeur.

"Est-ce que je suis le seul par ici qui soit perdu dans cette histoire? Quelqu'un pourrait nous résumer votre couverture?" demande D, heureux que ces deux équipiers ne soient plus en chicane, malgré qu'une légère tension subsiste.

_Flashback au bar_

Myles ouvrit la porte et laissa Sue entrer en premier. C'était un petit endroit où les gens pouvaient jouer au billard, aux cartes et aux darts tout en buvant. Beaucoup! Il pouvait entendre quelqu'un murmurer seul dans un coin. Le barman regarda le curieux couple qui s'approchait du bar. Sue s'assie et fit un air triste, ou du moins, elle essaya...

"Vous voulez quelque chose à boire?" il leur demande.

"Je... je suis désolée, monsieur. Nous cherchons... nous voulons retrouver quelqu'un," elle dit feignant des sanglots.

"Je m'excuse de tout ça, mais ma soeur essaie de retrouver une vieille amie à elle et elle n'est nul part jusqu'à maintenant," ajoute Myles.

"Oui, nous ne sommes pas d'ici et elle n'était pas à la maison... J'avais réussi à avoir son adresse... Je ne quitterai pas la ville sans l'avoir trouvée, Dan!" elle affirme en regardant Myles, essayant d'obtenir un peu pitié de l'homme. _Peut-être que s'il croit que je suis en détresse il va nous aider à la retrouver, _elle pense.

"Le nom?"

"Sarah... Sarah McGee," répondit sa voix avec un soupçon d'espoir.

"Pourquoi vous la cherchez?"

"J'ai ... des mauvaises nouvelles... de la maison... pour elle." Sue déclare en reniflant.

Myles mit une main réconfortante dans le dos de 'sa soeur' et croisa ses doigts derrière le sien. _Ne pousse pas trop loin, Thomas! Tu vas tout gâcher!_

Dans le coin, l'homme saoul recommençait à murmurer. "L'homme du grand... derrière la roche... colline 24...le grand... derrière la roche... colline 24..." Il répétait cela jusqu'à ce que...

"Ha! la ferme, Stan! Y'a personne qui t'écoute, de toute façon!" cria un autre homme assie au comptoir.

Sue regardait la scène devant elle et compris les mots silencieux... _J'ai déjà vu ces mots quelque part avant... quand?... où?..._

"Désolé, 'mamselle', j'ai pas vu de fille aujourd'hui. Vous devriez aller voir ailleurs, on n'aime pas trop les étrangers par ici, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...!" fut la réponse du barman.

_On part... maintenant! _"Ouais, merci quand même. On devrait y aller ma puce, on ne devrait pas faire attendre Lévi trop longtemps seul dans la voiture. Ne sois pas triste, on va la retrouver bientôt," Myles lui dit la conduisant vers la sortie, quand elle se retourna.

"Voici mon numéro. Juste au cas où va verriez. S'il vous plait..." et elle lui tendit un bout de papier.

_Le barman doit cacher quelque chose... Le regard qu'il lui a fait quand elle a mentionné son nom...! Une minute de plus là-dedans et je ne peux imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver! Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête pour risquer les choses comme ça?! _Il était effrayé de voir comment les choses se déroulaient au bar. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir pu la protéger si ça avait mal tourné, et ça l'ennyait... énormément!

_Fin du flashback_

L'équipe se dirigea vers la maison de Sarah après avoir préparer leur opération. Jack et Bobby devaient garder un oeil ouvert devant et derrière la maison, pendant que Myles et Sue devaient rencontrer Sarah. Sue l'avait rappellée et lui avait demandé de les rencontrer chez elle pour ne pas être dérangé. Sarah se demandait qui ces gens de 'par chez elle' pouvaient bein être, mais elle accepta tout de même.

En route, Sue jeta quelques coups d'oeil à Myles et vit un regard inquiet sur son visage. Le Bostonnien savait qu'elle voulait lui parler. Cependant, la voiture n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter, alors il se contenta de conduire en silence. Ils parleraient... plus tard.

Une jeune femme début vingtaine, les cheveux bruns, vint leur ouvrir la porte et les laissa entrer, les accompagnant au salon. Myles écouta attentivement pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison et demanda à Sarah s'ils étaient seuls ; il hocha la tête vers Sue, lui indiquant que tout était correct.

"Alors Jerry m'a dit que vous me connaissiez... Désolé, je ne me souviens pas de vous."

"C'est normal, Sarah, nous devions seulement être certains de vous retrouver."

"Qu-que voulez-vous dire? Je-je ne comprends pas," elle marmonne.

"Mademoiselle McGee, nous sommes du FBI et nous avons quelques questions à vous poser... à propos de votre petit copain John Park." dit Myles en lui montrant son badge.

"Je...Je ne peux rien dire... Je ne sais rien..." elle affirme hésitante.

"Nous pouvons vous aider Sarah, nous allons vous protéger. Je sais que vous avez peur de lui, pas vrai?" demande Sue d'une voix douce et réconfortante. "Vous avez parlé de ce qui est arrivé avec Gerry au bar la nuit dernière, parce que vous ne pouviez plus le garder pour vous même. Vous ne pouviez pas le supporter, ni l'accepter. Les preuves... vous savez où elles sont, n'est-ce pas?...et je le sais aussi."

"Tu le sais?" s'enquière Myles surpris.

"Derrière la roche, Colline 24... Sarah nous avons trouvée une note avec ces mots. C'est une adresse..." Des larmes commencerent à couler des yeux de la jeune femme. C'était vrai, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter et elle voulait que sa vie reprenne son cour normal. Mais elle était terrifiée en même temps. Comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Sue continua, "Si vous nous accompagnez au bureau, nous nous assurerons qu'il aie ce qu'il mérite... pour longtemps. Vous me faites confiance?" À ces mots, Sarah approuva d'un hochement de tête et suiva les deux partenaires à la voiture.

_Wow! Elle l'a encore fait! Ça avait l'air si facile pour elle de faire preuve de compassion! _pensa Myles avec admiration.

_Bureau_

"Et elle a encore réussi! Applaudissez Mademoiselle Thomas, la surprennante Sheila!" taquine Bobby, faisant rougir Sue légèrement.

Sarah avait raconter toute l'histoire sur comment John avait tué le Sénateur Donovan pour l'empêcher de fermer le Laboratoire Casey, qui servait de couverture au trafiquant de drogue Mike Price pour ses opérations à Washington. La seule erreur de John fut de laisser tomber le papier où "le Grand" avait écrit l'endroit où enterrer les preuves.

Les gars du labo avaient été envoys là-bas et avaient tout trouvé, incluant le revolver et la cartouche. John était maintenant sous les verrous, cependant Price demeurait introuvable.

_Peut-être qu'on mettra la main dessus bientôt... _soupira Myles, lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur sa jambe. C'était Lévi qui lui faisait signe de regarder vers Sue. Elle travaillait à son pupitre, fixant son ordinateur.

"Oui, tu as raison, on devrait se parler maintenant." il dit au chien. "Réalises-tu à quel point tu es intelligent?"

"Wouf!"

Se dirigeant lentement vers elle, il attira son attention et dit, "Sue, est-ce que je peux te voir une minute... s'il te plait?"

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la salle de conférence où ils pourraient discuter tranquilles.

"Sue..." "Myles..." ils disent ensemble, voulant mettre un terme à cette discussion dès que possible.

"Bien, vas-y," il lui dit. "Non... moi en premier... Je m'excuse de la façon que je t'ai traitée aujourd'hui, je n'avais aucun droit, Sue. Cette affaire... m'a fait réaliser à quel point ton amitié compte pour moi et... combien précieuse tu es... pour chacun de nous... spécialement pour moi."

Sue pouvait difficilement croire qu'elle lisait correctement ses paroles. Des larmes brouillaient sa vision, alos il s'approcha à son côté et les essuya avec son pouce, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

"La façon que tu as compris la note, comment tu as pris le contrôle des choses aujourd'hui, même si... tu m'as effrayé au bar... On est peut-être pas toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes, mais j'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Sue. Comme amie, bien sûr, parce que si j'essayais d'avoir plus, je suis certain que Sparky viendrais après moi dans la seconde!" Sue ricana.

"Myles, je ne peux pas assez te remercier pour ta confession... Aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé que tu m'haïssais pour l'aventure au bar." Sue le fit taire. "Laisse-moi terminer s'il te plait. Je sais depuis longtemps que derrière tes manière à la Harvard et tes remarques sarcastiques tu as aussi de la compassion. Et suis contente que tu m'ai laissé voi le vrai TOI." Elle voulait lui demander à propos de ses habiletés en ASL et c'était le bon moment. "Cet après-midi quand nous ... nous disputions, tu m'as répondu en signes... Quand as-tu appris l'ASL?"

"Hum... pour dire vrai, je n'avais pas réalisé ce que j'avais fait... Tu as signé que tu voulais sortir et comme j'étais faché, je crois que j'ai juste continué avec ton langage... J'ai commencé à prendre des lessons l'année dernière. J'étais fatigué d'être le suel qui ne te comprenait pas. Ça n'a ... jamais adonné avant aujourd'hui. J'avais ... honte, je pense. Je suis désolé, Sue." il déclare, rougissant inconfortable d'avoir tant d'attention de sa part.

"Non Myles, tu n'as pas à te sentir de la sorte! Tu m'as donné un pur exemple d'amitié dans tous efforts que tu as fait et en étant avec moi quand j'avais besoin de toi! Ne sois pas gêné de signer avec moi si tu en as envie. Ça va donné un bon sujet de potin aux autres! Pour le reste, ce sera notre petit secret! Je ne voudrais pas détruire ta réputation! **MERCI AMI**" elle dit et signa en même temps.

Ils firent une accolade et retournèrent dans le bureau de grands sourires sur leurs visages. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savais exactement ce qui allait se passer entre eux. Bien, ils s'attendaient à beaucoup de taquineries de la part de leurs co-équipiers... mais ça, c'est une autre histoire!

FIN

Any


End file.
